Aragorn's Story: Chapter Six: Tears of the Sun
by Uskius
Summary: Aragorn hunts down the Teletubbies to defeat Sauron once and for all.


Aragorn tasted the blood of Dipsy asit showered frum his blade, making a crule rainbow of vegense. He sheathed his great sword in the corps of the fallen Teletubbie and rested his hands on his it, thinking of what his journey to this point. He knew of Sauron that the dark lord's soul was not yet vanquished, that it was split up and yet still lved. All of time Aragorn feel evil presence on him, feeling like almost when Arwen licked his clit; it was orgasm of evil premonition. He then came to face with it in orgy of carnage, and now as defeated Dipsy. The feeling of evil was be lessened, so thenk Aragorn perceved that he must slay all the Teletubbies to free Gondor and the world of Sauron.

The battle with Dipsy was swift as an forgotten orgasm, Aragorn came unexpected upon Dipsy and killed with power. Removing his deadly tool from Dipsy, he now face in to the wind and search for meaning in dull sky of gray. But the king saw nothing, and turned away. He rode his horse hard, going full speed to the lands in the mountains where he heard the next Teletubbie was making their name.

Aragorn savored the feel of the beast beneaath his crotch, the giant mass steadily bumping his vagina through the artful leathers of his saddle; the animals whinnies quickened the call of the wild in Aragorn. He held onto the reins with one hand, his head leaning back into the wind as he cluched the pommle like he was holding his penis out for Arwen. Then Aragorn felt the nede... the need for haste! he spurred his hosre faster, and elaned forwerds as he rode.

About a day ladur he came to the village, all swetty nd durty. He tower shower in a river wile wearing his armor, the damp colth of his breeches was as if his penis was ensconsed in the deep heart of Winter. And AAragorn felt a chill. The watchings of far off evil! This was right town, and he only have to dind the Teletubbie before the epic battle ccod begin. He met townsfolk as he serched, and they told of secrit ritchuals air Tinky Winky would steal beebies and performs ovil magis to turn them into Blarogs. The crieing filled night air like the wails of a vgrin banshee, they sed. So Aragorn then found entrance, and an villager named Yoric cleared away the bushes so they coud cwaral in. And then they fell down secrit shoot to cavern with lava pit! But they hold at the tunnle, and slow down so they dont fall right in to the lava. There's a lejdge they climed on, and walked around the edge of the lava cavern until the come to pathway to a big iland in the middle, whair there was a field of daises and wild flowers and green grass, and a mound like a place of hobbits live. Aragorn and Yoric look and eech other and shake heds in silents, then drew wepons and walked forwerds.

Suddenly todlers and TInky Winky came out! They laught and hold hands to spin in a circle, but Aragorn no fooled, so he run fords and started to attack. Yoric was saying wait, cau'se he didnt think they was evil, bso whe n he went to pull Aragorn away from the todlers they became attacking him! Then TInky Winky made evil roar like a planit braking in half, and spoke in black Speech, saying, "Thou cans't go and fuck thyselves, or privily I hat prepaared thy doom!" Then he said somthing in whisper like the fart of a jet engine, and todlers began to morf into Balrogs! So Yoric started fiting now, and he was good he coud use his sord like old soldier, and he beat two Balrogs but there were tons of them, Aragorn and hem were outnumbered. After fiting and beating a cupple more Balrogs one grabbed him and threw him into the are, so Yoric threw hiss sword and killed the Balrog in the eye, but he was throne too far and landed in the lava pit!

"Alas!" Aragorn ejaculated, and killed a Blarog without looking as he saw Yoric die. Then he utred and fighted the Balrogs, and he did a Omni Salsh to kill one, and but thair were still more and more, so Aragorn knew he would need a stronger battle cry. He lean back and held out his arms like he was jumping rope, and claled out, "Black dandruff falls from the heads of the chosen!" The strong battle shout filled him with vigor, and he was able to beat the rest of the Balrogs ine one slash, even the ones that jumped to dodge the attack or carcked their whips at him to stop it. THen he stood after posing on one nee and faced TInky Winky. The Teletubbie's screen flashed but Aragorn had his eyes closed to nagate the attack, and then came at TInky Winky with his sword. The Teletubbie pulled Yoric's sword out of the ded Balrogs face and defended himself, using the ancient Tletubbie art ofwar. The blows came thick and fast, frenching through the air of idyllic peace of TInky Winky's evil lare. The malevloent Teletubbie's eyes glowed with the fire seen on the top of Sauron's tower and for a moment he was winning the duel, but Strider's warcry grew in him and he severed TInky Winky's triangular anntenah. The purple beast fell to his knees in front of Aragorn, and the king of the Gondor came down on him with a cold steel bukkake. Aragorn did his warcry pose over TInky Winkey's ody, and shouted "WRRYYYYYYY!"

So afater going back up to the surfis, Aragorn cleaned his sword with his vagina, and shed tears of the sun for yoric as he rode off into the sunset.


End file.
